An embodiment relates generally to reproduction of audio for a scenic tour.
Scenic tours often include a predetermined scenic route having predetermined points of interest (POIs) that are observable to a party of interest traveling along the predetermined route. Audio files are often used to supplement information relating to points of interest observed. The audio content of the audio files are blindly played when in close proximity to a POI.
In addition, navigation devices are utilized on scenic tours to guide the user along the predetermined scenic route. The navigation devices provide turn-by-turn instructions directions in the form of audio output to guide the user along the predetermined route. An issue with utilizing a device or system where audio navigation instructions and audio information relating to the POIs is output from a same output device is the interruption of one of the audio outputs if both are played at a same time. That is, when a point of interest is being observed and when the predetermined route requires a turn or similar maneuver. If both audio outputs are scheduled for playback by the same device, then either the navigation instructions will not be announced or the audio information relating to the POIs will be interrupted. If POI information takes priority, then it is possible that navigation instructions will not be announced thereby potentially missing a turn instruction. If the navigation information takes priority, then it is possible that POI information may be missed or interrupted, such that the user does not hear information about the POI, or hears the content but does not understand it because of the interruption.